Hell In The Name Of Love
by xxxEdward's girliexxx
Summary: Bella Swan is a girl traumatized at a tender age.As she grew older she learnt many lessons.The first being the art of hiding emotion which has her labelled as the ice queen.Can the coldest tycoon of NY thaw her or will she remain forever entrapped...?
1. Prologue

HELL; IN THE NAME OF LOVE

**SUMMARY:**

_Isabella Marie Swan is a girl spun into the dangerous web of love,hatred and seems to love everyone seems to hate the man who vows to love her to death really love her or…….why is he after her and why is love so dangerous?She had thought love was a pure and beautiful gift you got from your soulmate ,your other who would love you for all eternity and be your strength,your protector ,your best friend and your lover._

**A/N:**_**English is so not my fist language though I m a bit well-versed in it so if my English sounds weird or anything then I m damn sorry and would appreciate if you people tell me what I m writing ,here's the …. **_

_ENJOY!_

PROLOGUE

"_You will bring great unhappiness to your family. Your palm shows, that in future_ _your_ hands _will be mingled in blood. Blood so fine; that of a HUMAN…..!"_ the aged palmist whispered to her. She was horror struck. The last time she had come to this palmist her prophecy had come true. How could a sweet, beautiful girl like her have murder written in her hand. She, whom everyone admired. She, whom all the boys were dying to get!This could not happen she would not allow it and what Isabella Marie Swan wanted she got!No matter what the price would show the world that these palmists knew NOTHING, they were all con people!Everything depends on what the person wants and the way the person acts.

**A/N:**_** Yeah so guys this is my first fanfic and if I get 10 reviews then only I will please tell me what do you think,what you don't like and what should be ,**_

_**xxxEdward's girliexxx**_


	2. When Death Did Us Apart

**A/N:**_**I know I said I would continue this after a year because I had been very disappointed by the number of people who read this fanfic but when I left it more people came and read it so I decided to continue it. And people please read my other fanfic No More Tears I m going to update it as soon as my life returns to normal. Anyway okay guys buh-bye.**_

_Enjoy!_

**WHEN DEATH DID US APART**

I paced up and down my room as my worries increased by each tick of the clock. I pressed the redial button again on my cell phone. Again it was not the voice I wanted to hear and I was informed to leave the message after the dial tone as Renee and Charlie were not available at the moment. I grew more and more tense it seemed only like a second ago when my parents had informed me that they were going to go to Forks, a small city in Washington with population 3120 to visit my Grandmother Swan's grave. Apparently mom really missed the old lady as it had been the first Christmas we had spent without her on Friday. They had gone for a day and had told me they would arrive home by midnight. As I called them again I remembered the great fuss I had created at them going to forks at this time of the year when it was all snowy. My father being the sweetheart he is couldn't resist his darling Renee's request despite my attempts to knock some sense in them. I swear they were sometimes like two love struck teenagers the way the acted and was their parent. Seriously what the hell I grumbled. They were being either very irresponsible or they were in huge trouble if they weren't answering my calls. This had to be the twentieth time I had called them. They had gone on Saturday early and I remembered how assuredly they had told me they would be home by 3 am in the morning of Sunday. And now it was 12 pm.I texted them that if they did not call me in 5 minutes I would call the local police. I waited and waited until there was one minute left. All sort of scenes entered my mind. My parents being hijacked by a pair of serial murderers, their being kidnapped, being killed…before I really thought about that the bell rang. Of course my treacherous heart soared at the thought that it was my parents. Muttering about how I would kill them 'cause of the scare they gave me I ran downstairs to open the door. But boy was I in for a surprise or what. My heart jumped into my throat in fear. What was the sheriff doing here? Okay Bella calm down its not necessary that he always bring bad news. After swallowing the big lump that had somehow arisen in my throat I asked the sheriff

"Is there a problem sir? Can I help you?"

"I am the Sheriff Phil here, this is Officer Victoria here and that's Inspector James"

He said pointing first to the gorgeous red headed female cop and a bored looking blonde guy.

"Is anyone home with you?" He asked.

"Umm no. My parents were supposed to arrive at 3 am and it's…"I look at my watch

"12:15 now" My worries come back to me and I just blurt out

"I am worried sir. I have a really bad feeling about. They are not back yet, neither are they answering my calls nor my texts plus it's all snowy and they just HAD to drive at night from Forks to S-s-Seattle." The tears I had been trying to control won me and before I knew it I was sobbing like crazy.

"Ah yes your parents, miss…."I ignored him and he looked at Victoria for help. She came to me and gave me a Kleenex from her pocket to wipe my tears.

"Bella, sweetheart I have to tell you something important so please control yourself, I know it's hard for you but you need to be strong."

I wiped my tears and tried to control them. Tears were worthless no good came out of them I told myself.

"Feeling better?" She asked and I nodded.

"Now why don't we take this conversation inside?" She asked gesturing toward the inner part of my home.

I blushed as I realized how rude I had been having not asked them inside myself.

"I am sorry I forgot my manners. Please do come in."

"Victoria will go with you and she will explain to you. I and James need to take care of some business and we just dropped Victoria by your house because she is not really from Seattle."

I nodded.

"Of course and thank you for your help."

"No its okay it's my duty to protect every citizen of this city. Good Afternoon, miss."

With that the two men went away leaving me pondering to what he had been saying. Whatever they wanted to tell me was important. Very important and it concerned my Parents or else why would the come to me a 15 year old normal teenage girl who had done nothing wrong?

I quickly shut the door and took Officer Victoria to the living room.

"So what did you guys want to tell me? What happened to my parents?"

"Umm sweetie it's going to be very hard for you to take in. Please don't get hysterical. Your parents wouldn't have liked it…"

The way she said it raised goose bumps all over me. She sounded nervous. It was bad, real bad and what was with that last sentence?

"Spit it out already. What fucking thing happened to my parents?" I screamed hysterically.

Her eyes widened and she looked at a loss of words.

"Sorry please tell me what happened. Are my parents dead?" I asked.

"Yes…"

That one word killed the tiny glimmer of hope I had. The floor slipped from beneath my feet and I fell down. Sobs racked my entire frame. It felt like I was being torn apart and a large gaping hole was created in my torso which increased as the memories of Renee and Charlie started to assault me. Charlie and Renee at Christmas, at my middle school farewell party, meeting my first boyfriend ,making me go to Jess's party when I had very adamantly refused to go…..

The memories continued and so did my sobs. Victoria was held me close to her trying to console me with her soothing words until sleep took over me.

**A/N:**_**So tell me what you think if anybody has any ideas or questions or even any constructive criticism about this story then please you are most welcome to PM me. This chapter is dedicated to my beta teenytinytwilighter whose life is being made hell by her younger heart goes to you sistah I know how horrible younger siblings can be. Guys please do check out her most certainly has more chapters than mine. LOL! ;]**_

_**And if you hit that cute little button down there and leave me a review then I promise you will have the next chapter by next week.**_

_****__**P.S:I updated the unchecked prologue and i m sorry to say it has many mistakes i will edit it soon and yeah to tell the truth i did edit it today but a power-failure caused all my hard work to go down the drain and i am sorry but that kinda disheartened me. ;'(**_  


_**Ciao! Until then.**_


	3. H3lPpPp!

**Guys sorry this is not a chapter but i dunno what is wrong with me i simply don't know what to write in the next i have written 4 to 5 different chapters that might be the one but i m not satisfied with any of them tell me how and from where should i PM me or leave a review to lemme know.I feel like such an idiot and i m sorry as hell for leaving you guys hanging in yeah i am rewriting the prologue and it will be done probably by today or tomorrow.**

**Thanks for your support:**

**KristenStewartFan:**Yeah i am you like it i just need my creative juices to start flowin 3

}Tell me PLEASE what i should write?

**IGOTEAMEDWARD:**Wow i love you loads why?Cuz you are the one who has reviewed both my chapters. You ROCK!

**babybaby15:**Sorry,man i said the next chapter would be up ages ago but i havent updated till even now i AM do tell me what to write in the next chapter cuz i an hope LESS right now! ;,(

**Soeder:**You will know about that in the next chapter and yeah i would really appreciate if you tell me how should i continue this story...

** _xxxEdward's Girliexxx**


End file.
